1. Field of the Invention
Devices and methods for injecting medication are disclosed. More particularly, an electronics case with integrated components for auto-injector featuring spring activation and concealed needle 2 is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable injectors are commonly used. Injectors such as epinephrine pens are carried by many people at risk for anaphylactic allergic reactions. If the user experiences the onset of anaphylaxis, they or a third party, can press the injector into an appropriate part of their body, such as an upper arm, thigh, abdomen, or buttocks. The injector then inserts a needle 2, usually due to the force of impact onto the body, and delivers the epinephrine to the user to treat the anaphylaxis. Often, it is useful for the user to seek follow-up treatment.
It can be difficult for one to mentally force himself or herself to self-inject. Accordingly, injectors often have a stiff, resistive cover over the needle 2 so the injector needs to be pressed into the body with a high enough force to expose the needle 2, that the injection happens extremely fast and easier to perform because the force needed to expose the needle 2 will also insert it to its full depth in the tissue instantly. However, if the user is suffered anaphylaxis, it may be difficult to muster the requisite dexterity and strength to inject oneself with a typical manual, portable pen injector.
Further, the dosage in the injector is fixed, but the needed medication for the patient may be more than available. Accordingly, if follow-up treatment is not received in a timely fashion, anaphylaxis can continue resulting in further health complications.
Portable injectors are also easily forgotten since they are often used infrequently. Users may not have them available when in need.
Accordingly, a portable injector with an auto-injection function is desired. Further, a portable injector that can summon follow-up treatment, such as emergency medical personnel is desired. A portable injector that can also be easily remembered and carried with the user is also desired.